


Bluebird Blue

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Implied Cheating, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sam Winchester, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a little too excited when talking to a female witness on a case and things go a bit too far. Sam sees Dean's transgression and isn't happy about it. He reminds Dean who he belongs to. Good thing Dean loves it when Sam talks dirty and gets super possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebird Blue

Dean drummed his thumbs absentmindedly against the steering wheel while he waited for Sam to check them into the Bluebird Motorlodge. He wasn't thrilled about the situation. Five exsanguinated bodies had been found at the Bluebird over the past three years on days corresponding with the bi-annual equinox. There were patterns that suggested someone was trying to summon a nasty and ancient deity and, unfortunately, staying on site in the days leading up to the next equinox was the Winchesters' best bet in stopping it. The equinox was only a few nights away. 

Dean pulled the impala into the motel's gravel courtyard once Sam emerged with the key, making his way on foot to their room opposite the Bluebird's office. 

"You should go talk to her now, dude," Sam said as Dean got out of the car and pulled his duffel out of the back seat. "just like we thought, the deceased owner's daughter is running the place. I think she's the one you saw in that newspaper article."

"Man, I'm beat. Why didn't you question her when you were in there?" Dean is decidedly whiny. "Can't it wait 'til morning?" 

"You know more about the case, Dean. You had me busy researching the vengeful god someone in this town has been trying to summon, remember? You have all the backstory on this chick and her family." Sam doesn't get the sense logic is working. "Maybe you can get her to open up. Bat your eyelashes or something? You're creative, you'll think of something. I need a shower."

"Yeah, you do," Dean chides before sighing and shoving his hands in his pockets, resigned to his duty. "put my crap in the room and don't use all the hot water! I'll be back in a minute." 

Dean mumbles a few choice expletives under his breath to punctuate his annoyance as he crosses the parking lot, trying to put his game face on and get his cover story together.

Dean squinted at the harsh fluorescent lighting in the cramped office. The bells above the door rigged to jingle when someone opened it gave off a harsh sound as Dean entered and scanned the small space. The place hadn't been updated since around the time Dean was born, probably earlier. 

No one was immediately visible so he leaned against the Formica counter top and craned his neck around the corner into the narrow hall to see if anyone was in the wood paneled adjacent room. A TV was on and an infomercial was playing. 

Just as Dean was about to ring the desk bell a tall, curvaceous brunette opened the door at the end of the hall and looked up at Dean with wide brown eyes, momentarily startled by his presence. Dean smiled and raked his hand through his hair. Christ, that picture in the paper did not do her justice. He immediately felt blood rushing south like he was a hormonal teenager. 

"Hello," Dean waved sheepishly, smiling and lowering his eyes to the countertop for a moment to regain his composure. "Uh, are you Natalie? Natalie Banks?"

"Yes I am, uh - who are you? I was just closing up for the night. Do you need a room?" She sounded frustrated and tired. Dean could relate. Maybe that's what was making him so 'sensitive.'

Natalie swung her long brown hair behind her shoulder and cocked her head as Dean looked up again. The woman was in her mid to late 30's. She had curves for days and a truly beautiful face, something Dean didn't often come by in most of their investigations. Her eyes were kind and she had balanced features. Tiny crow's feet gave her eyes the hint of a smile even though she was still half scowling at Dean for surprising her. 

"Yes, I can see that, I'm sorry." Dean cleared his throat after he struggled to get the words out. No doubt, Dean was flustered. His libido was waking up for the lovely Natalie in a way it hadn't for quite a while. Girls weren't exactly on his mind much these days. 

"I don't need a room, my partner already -" Shit, they weren't doing the Fed thing, "my *friend* already got us a room. The giant that was in here a few minutes ago?" Dean gestured with his hand about a foot above his own head, exaggerating Sam's height. Fuck was he blushing? This was not going as planned. 

"So that guy before is your *partner*?" She raised her eyebrow and gave him a wide grin. Fuck, not again. If he had a dollar for every time people assumed they were a couple he could have actually taken Sam antiquing in Vermont. Not that those people's assumptions were that far off base, but still. 

"No, no, he's just - he's my *writing* partner. We're doing a book about the history of this area and I understand your family have been land and business owners here for a long time, is that right?"

Natalie crossed her arms and nodded, for a moment she had a 'yeah right' expression on her face but Dean's question stopped her teasing. A look of sadness washed over her face for a moment before she shook it off and reapplied her 'mask.' 

"Yeah, I guess they have," she began. Natalie leaned up against the counter which heaved her ample breasts into a much more prominent position. She might as well have been shoving them in Dean's face. 

"I've been researching a lot about my kin since my dad passed. He died suddenly and never got the chance to tell me as much as I wish he had."

Dean swallowed hard as Natalie began talking about the Banks' history. His cock twitched, making him fully aware that his hardened state showed no signs of waning. 

"What's your name?" Natalie asked. 

"Dean." He blurted out. Shit, didn't even plan a pseudonym. He was off his game. Instead of pausing, he continued, hoping she wouldn't ask for a last name. 

"Sorry to hear about your dad. Lost mine suddenly too, a few years back. I guess they all leave us with unanswered questions."

Natalie opened up after that. She was definitely put at ease by Dean's good looks and warm smile. After his comforting words about her father's death, Natalie's body language changed, making it that much harder for Dean. No pun intended. He tried focusing on what Natalie was saying but ended up staring at her mouth or decolletage a little too intently instead. 

She licked her lips, biting on the plump pout of her bottom lip as she thought about some of the details she related to Dean. Immediately, Dean's imagination had her spit moistened lips and tongue wrapped around his length as he tangled his hands in her hair, gently thrusting deep into her willing throat. Thankfully her mention of the Bluebird snapped him out of it before he was too far gone. 

"I guess you could say there were people who wanted my grandfather's business to fail. Fortunately the motel business has been good to us."

He felt like an ass for only half-listening to Natalie but sometimes biology trumped chivalry. Dean rested his elbow on the counter casually, shifting his weight, and discreetly slipped his other hand into the waist of his pants to adjust into a more comfortable position. He'd performed this operation before so he knew how to be subtle about it. 

Dean's thick fingers slid down the front of his boxers and circled the base of his thick erection. He slid his hand up the shaft slowly so his shoulder would remain stationery and maintained eye contact as she continued speaking. His cock slid up and into place against the firm curve of his lower abdomen. Dean palmed his dick, sliding the flat, slightly calloused skin along the underside as he extracted his hand from his pants. Precome painted a shiny, wide stripe along his palm. Finally, Dean adjusted the weeping crown of his cock so it was just peeking over the waistband of his boxers, masked by his layers of shirts and jacket. The top of his jeans rested just an inch or two below the tip, applying restrictive pressure to the upper part of his shaft. A blurt of precome slipped out of Dean's slit, trickling down into the fine trail of hair below his belly button. 

Thanks to Dean's propensity for multiple layers, his movements were slight and went undetected by Natalie. Now his erection was in a far more comfortable state. 

Natalie paused for a moment, looking at Dean with intensity. Great, had she asked a question while he was preoccupied? Even worse, had she noticed his dick adjusting maneuver? Fuck, what was he gonna tell Sam when this blew up in his face? Natalie made eye contact and gave Dean a bright smile. 

"Is there some other reason you're really here, Dean?" 

Fuck it. He was so needy and what's the worst that could happen?

"I really do have more questions for you but I guess I'm distracted..." he slid his hand over hers where it rested on the counter. He pressed the heel of his other hand into his erection. Dean leaned in, bringing their faces closer together. "Do you mind if we change the subject?" 

Natalie didn't pull away. Instead, she bit her bottom lip again, looking down from Dean's eyes to his mouth. She slid her free hand up into the lapel of his jacket, gripping it as she breathed out shakily. 

"I don't even know you," she protested even as she closed the gap between them. Leaning further over the counter, Natalie pulled Dean in by his coat until their lips met, soft and wet. Dean groaned unintentionally into Natalie's mouth and slammed his hand into the counter as his hard on pressed into the wood paneling. 

Natalie took the sound as encouragement and opened her mouth to him, sweeping her tongue between his parted lips, grabbing his other lapel. Dean slid his hand up her arm and shoulder until his large hand cupped her jaw as they kissed more deeply.

Dean felt his balls tighten, more clear slick weeping from his cock. The pressure his cock was getting pressed into the front desk felt so good and her tongue was like velvet against him. He was shocked at his own sensitivity, slightly concerned he'd finish before they ever got to the good part.

As their make-out session continued, Dean half expected an angry Sam to come barging in or another customer to pull up. Instead, it was Natalie that put the breaks on things. She pulled away from Dean, at first just coming up for air. 

"Dean, I can't," They were both breathing hard. "I gotta get home to my boys. Left the oldest one in charge, they'll be expecting me."

Shit, her kids. Dean smiled, reassuring Natalie it was ok. He had a reason to stop too. Dean's stomach dropped, he thought of Sam back in their room. What was he doing?

"Hey, it's fine. I'm sorry. I let this get outta hand. Um, I'll come back tomorrow if that's ok. Strictly business, alright?" 

"Yeah, it's for the best. Sorry Dean. I just... You're..." She wanted him, badly, but she was doing the right thing for her kids. He could see it written plainly on her face and he had to respect that. 

"Don't worry about it. I gotta get back anyway," Dean stepped back and smiled, raking his hand through his hair again. "talk to you tomorrow."

Dean crossed the parking lot very aware of his still erect state. He was shaking his head, feeling pretty sheepish about his antics, when he entered the room. The lights were out, maybe Sam had already gone to sleep? The bathroom door was open and the room was slightly humid and damp from Sam's recent shower. Light from the parking lot shone through the partially open curtains revealing that Sam wasn't in either of the room's queen size beds. 

Dean shut the door behind him and turned to lock it when Sam's voice startled him. 

"That was definitely more than a minute, Dean." Sam's voice was low and accusatory as it emanated from the dark corner of the room. He'd caught Dean with his proverbial pants around his ankles before. It just hadn't really happened since their own relationship had deepened. They had never really talked about lingering urges for the fairer sex or what constituted as cheating. Hell, if it were up to Dean, they never would. He felt his face flush just thinking about that awkward conversation. He knew he had behaved badly tonight and that he'd been busted. 

"Sam, I..." Dean's voice was squeaky in his throat. 

"Save it, Dean." Sam stood up and took a step in Dean's direction. 

"Were you watching us Sammy?"

Sam closed the distance and, before Dean knew it, sealed his lips over his own. Sam's forearm crossed Dean's chest, shoving him back against the door. Sam's large frame smashed into Dean unceremoniously, their hips grinding together. Dean finally registered that Sam was nude except for the flimsy hotel towel wrapped snug around his waist. His skin was still damp and he smelled of cheap hotel bar soap. The smell made Dean's cock throb even harder. It was the scent of comfort and longing and the pure pleasure of sin he felt every time he'd bedded his own brother. 

Sam's movements were rushed, tense. Dean couldn't tell if it was arousal, anger, or a heady combination of the two that was fueling him. Sam shoved Dean's jacket and over shirt off his shoulders as they kissed roughly, all teeth and spit. His hands shoved Dean's t-shirt up and his fingers tweaked Dean's nipples causing him to gasp into Sam's mouth. 

"She got you so fuckin' worked up for me, didn't she Dean?" Sam's voice was a breathy growl as he finally pulled away from the kiss. Dean struggled for breath. Sam's massive hand was at the base of his throat, pinning him back against the flimsy motel door. 

"What was it? Those big, milky white tits she shoved in your face? I bet that's it. You miss sucking on big, pretty titties right Dean?" Sam's other hand slid up Dean's denim clad hard on, pressing into it with his bony palm. He sucked and bit at Dean's throat, definitely leaving marks. 

"Sammy..." Dean whimpered, he was truly at a loss for words. He'd never seen his little brother this worked up, aggressive, and possessive. 

"You think it's ok to fuck around on me just because she's female, Dean? You miss the pussy that much that you're chasin' tail on a fucking case?" Sam's palm is grinding uncomfortably into Dean's erection, skirting the line between pleasure and pain. "Fucking ANSWER me Dean. What the FUCK?"

"Sammy, please! I - I don't know, I'm fucking exhausted, ok? Overly sensitive. She just - it was like I was 14 again, man. She was just there and so pretty... I got hard..." Dean feels tears of shame and sexual frustration stinging the corners of his eyes. He also feels genuinely like shit for what he did. 

Sam flicks the button of Dean's jeans open and has them sliding down his hips before Dean can formulate a more coherent response. His boxers are shoved down next and his cock throbs, leaking as it is finally freed of the confines of Dean's waistband. Dean groans involuntarily. 

The sound seems to push Sam into action and before Dean is fully aware of what's happening, he finds himself flipped over, his cheek smashed into the painted wood grain of the doorway with Sam's hand pushing roughly into the back of his skull. 

"You popped a fucking boner interviewing a witness on this case and couldn't help but inspect her god damned tonsils with your tongue?! You really are a fucking man-whore Dean."

Dean groans again. He's still so insanely hard and the rough treatment isn't helping. If Sam keeps it up Dean thinks he might come just from being manhandled. This was a kink he did not know he had.

"Did you think I wouldn't see you Dean? Or is that exactly what you wanted?" Sam bends down, still shoving Dean into the door. He undoes Dean's boots and helps him free his right foot from both the boot and leg of his jeans. He stands again, biting and licking Dean's neck and shoulder before he kicks Dean's feet apart. 

"You're going to act like a whore, I'm going to treat you like a whore." Sam growls. He pulls back and coughs, clearing his throat and gathering spit and phlegm in his mouth. Releasing Dean's head, Sam crouches, pulling Dean's hips back. His large hands are splayed over Dean's hips and he brings his thumbs up on either side of his ass, spreading Dean's cheeks. Dean feels a rush of cool air against his asshole before Sam is spitting the big dollop of fluid he's collected in his mouth onto the clenching pucker. 

"Finger yourself Dean. Get that slutty fucking hole open for me. Do a good job, it's all the prep a whore like you is going to get."

Dean hesitates, almost too overcome with lust. His body is thrumming with adrenaline and fear, if he's honest. This wasn't the brothers' usual arrangement in the bedroom. 

"Do it Dean. Gotta get that little pussy wet for me. Come on, finger yourself like you were going to finger sweet Natalie before you fucked her."

Dean moaned as he slid his right index finger through the spit on his hole and into the tight opening. He'd been on the bottom before but it had been a long time. He was tight and even one finger had his hole burning. Sam was massaging the muscular globes of Dean's ass cheeks, clearly watching as Dean worked himself open. 

"Bet you wish you'd brought her back here, don't you Dean. I could get my cock wet in that sweet pussy of hers before putting it in your ass. Yeah, you want your dick inside her while my cock is reaming out your tight little hole?"

Sam's litany of filth is making it hard for Dean to focus on working himself open. He has worked up to two fingers and his cock is literally weeping. There's a sizable puddle of precome on the floor between his legs. 

"Hurry Dean, I'm losing my patience." Sam reaches around, fingers grazing the head of Dean's cock. He moans as his fingertips slide through Dean's slick. "Fuck Dean, so wet for me. Bet you're wetter for me than Natalie was after that kiss. Give me some more slick baby, show me how bad you need it."

Sam squeezes Dean's prick, just under the crown, causing more moisture to bead up at the tip. He can feel Sam transferring it to his own cock. Dean shudders as he realizes he's about to get fucked by Sam's thick cock with nothing but spit and precome. He shoves another finger inside, gritting his teeth against the burn. He hears Sam spit again, this time into his own palm. Dean also hears a sucking sound, like wet fingers in a sloppy hole. 

"Let me help." Suddenly Sam's sliding two of his own spit-slicked, slender digits into Dean's loosening hole next to his own fingers. Dean cries out from the stretch, clenching abruptly around the new intrusion. Five fucking fingers, Jesus. His hole was going to feel this in the morning. 

"Fuck I'd love to watch you devour Natalie's pussy while I fuck you open on my dick, Dean. Get her on her knees to shoot your load all over her face while you come untouched on my cock." Sam's fingers are sliding in and out roughly, his hole grasping against them. 

"Sammy please, need you inside me. Wanna come on your cock." Dean begged without remorse. He was going to blow his load all over the floor at this rate. He was no longer afraid of taking Sam's girth. He just needed to be filled, claimed by his brother. 

"Little whore ready to be fucked?" Sam almost coos as he slides his fingers out, taking Dean's with them. "Look at that pussy, stretched and ready for me."

Dean feels the thick, bulbous head of Sam's erection against his opened rim. He's moaning and pushing back unabashedly as Sam strokes the taught muscles of his back. No further words are needed as Sam pushes in. 

Sam drives inside with slow, firm pressure. Dean feels as if his body is being cleaved in two but the sensation is equivalent parts pleasure and pain. He's moaning loudly, his throat feels as fucked out by the sounds he's making as his ass is by Sam's cock. 

Somehow the spit and slick is enough and Sam pulls Dean's hips against him so he is fully sheathed. Dean can feel every hot, throbbing inch of Sam's big dick inside him like a column of fire. Dean's erection doesn't falter even once, he's so close to climax it's as if every nerve ending is electrified. 

"Fuck me Sam, please." Dean whimpers. 

With a grunt Sam begins thrusting. He remains brutally deep giving Dean's ass shallow but powerful thrusts, churning his guts. 

"Were you gonna fuck her bare Dean? Slide that pretty cock deep inside her and pump her full of your seed? Knock her up?" Sam drags his nails along Dean's sides as he fucks into him. Dean is pretty sure some of the scratches draw blood. 

"I'm gonna pump your ass full of my come Dean. Find something to plug you up, keep it inside you so you remember who that hole belongs to. That's MY fucking hole Dean." 

Dean's muscles are trembling, he's about to lose his grip on the door and his thighs are about to give out. Sam's cock drags against his prostate every few strokes, keeping Dean chasing that feeling. He needs to come but he can't risk using his hand and losing his balance. The angle is too good. 

"Fuck Sammy I'm so close. Please."

"Promise me Dean. Say it. You're MY whore. You're a cumslut for MY cock. You don't get pussy, you're MY pussy." Sam's thrusts cross the line into brutal. Dean's prostate is being hammered on every stroke. 

"Yes, yes! Yours Sam. Only yours. So sorry baby. I'm your whore. Only for you." Dean's words are babbling and nonsensical as he climaxes. His ass clamps down abruptly around his brother and his balls clench, come shooting out all over the floor and doorway. Sam's nails bite into Dean's hips as he buries himself deep, depositing his come as far inside Dean as he can. 

Dean feels his knees turn to jello and he must have blacked out. He comes to with his brother's long limbs tangled in his own, lying on the bed. His head is on Sam's chest and he feels the post-fuck bliss radiating out from deep inside him. Sam's stroking his hair and planting soft kisses against his brow. 

"Dean?" Sam must think he's asleep. Dean can only manage a fucked out moan in response but Sam squeezes around him and sighs contentedly. 

"That was so fucking amazing. Best idea you've had in a long time." Sam whispers. 

"You know I love it when you get all possessive and talk like a fucking porno for me Sammy." Dean chuckles at how raw his voice sounds. He didn't remember being nearly loud enough for that but Sam was definitely on a new level tonight so it shouldn't surprise him. 

"Hell, little bro. I think we should see if Natalie is game to play with us for real. Provided she's not the one killing off the guests, obviously."

Sam's hips buck up a bit and he inhales deeply at Dean's suggestion. "Yeah, I'd like that. What did you tell her anyway?" 

"Told her you were my 'writing' partner. She didn't buy it. I'm sure the tonsil hockey is keeping her guessing. Once she sees these bites you left tomorrow we will see if she's down. Could be fun. She's a minx."

Dean tilts his head up and kisses Sam. "Gonna show her how much of a cumslut I am for you Sammy. Just like you want."


End file.
